Ich liebe Dich
by the-invisible-girl33
Summary: It is a dark and stormy night...Kitty has a nightmare and seeks our resident Nightcrawler to comfort her. A simple discussion to keep her mind off of her fear turns into a confession that will either be taken or broken.
1. Chapter 1

I have written some fan fictions before this, never got them finished, but hopefully this will be different because it will be a lot shorter than most of my other stories. I like consturctive critisism, however,I do not like flames but if you send them to me I am happy to say I will either ignore it, or if it is particularly annoying or stupid I will publicly laugh at it so don't bother. If you don't like the pairing, too bad, deal with it and don't read the story. I hope you enjoy it, but I am a bit rusty, so here-goes. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or I wouldn't be sitting here writing this.

* * *

Kitty sat straight up in bed, breathing short and ragged. She had had another nightmare. Rogue was gone on a mission with most of the other x-men. She looked around her room, the shadows that lurking at every blink of an eye and howling winds, and lightening and thunder made the perfect scene to scare the beegeezus out of her. 

Standing on the edge of her bed, Kitty jumped of and landed near the door. Flipping on the light switch Kitty looked around slowly. Creeping close to her bed she knelt down to examine under her bed for monsters or something of that nature. With a sigh of relief Kitty jumped onto her bed.

A crack of lightening and a roar of thunder send her running into the hallway to look for some company. Only three people were left in the mansion and she ran through the list quickly. Logan would slaughter her if she woke him and the professor was locked in Cerebro. So that left Fuzzy.

Kurt wouldn't mind. He was her best friend after all. She just hoped that he slept with clothes on.

The hallway was dark and shadows leered at her as she ran as fast as she could to Kurt's room. Phasing through the door, Kitty looked around. It was plain except for the bedside table. It held an old, tattered bible, a picture of his parents and himself, and a picture of him and her. She remembered that day.

She had been upset because Lance and her had broken up and Kurt had made an elaborate picnic to cheer her up. They had eaten in the garden, surrounded by the mesmerizing scent of the flowers. As it grew dark Kurt had brought out a stereo and had asked her to dance. She had agreed. Amara and Jubilee had spied on them and had taken pictures. Kitty had been angry at first, but now she was glad they had taken them.

"Keety?" yawned Kurt as he blinked his golden eyes at her. "Vat are you doing here?" Kitty jumped, startled out of her memories. "I had a nightmare. I didn't want to be alone." Kurt sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard. He patted the spot next to him and she crawled under the blanket next to him.

"Vat vas zee nightmare about?" he asked her. She looked down at her hands. "I don't remember. But I was just so scared. I was even afraid there were monsters under my bed." She laughed. The valley girl tone was gone.

A flash of lightening and another crack of thunder made her jump and cower into his side.

He put a comforting arm around her. This was unlike her. She was usually calm and collected, happy and strong. But now she was like a small child. "Eet's only thunder and lightening Keety."

"I know. I don't knew what's wrong with me." After a moment of comfortable silence she spoke again. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay since Amanda?" Amanda had broken up with Kurt three weeks ago. He had been crushed, he had moped around for two weeks before she had managed to get him to joke around like normal, but she wasn't sure how he really was.

"I am fine Katzchen. I liked Amanda a lot, but I loved anozer girl all along. I am afraid she vill never like me like zat though." He looked at her.

"I'm sure she'll like you Fuzzy. Who doesn't like you?" she smiled at him.

Another crack of thunder and Kitty grabbed Kurt's arm for dear life.

"You don't like zee lightening and thunder do you?" Kitty managed a weak smile.

"How's you guess?" she asked sarcastically.

"Vell, by zee way you jump every time eet sounds I vould say you don't like eet much." Kurt smiled down at her.

"Anyway, who is this girl you like? How couldn't she like you? What is she like? Do I know her?" Kurt chuckled at this and sighed.

"She is a sweet girl, always sinking about ozers and helping zem. She eez a good friend, actually. She eez smart, funny, she knowz I am a mutant and she doezn't mind. She eez so beautiful." Kitty watched as he continued to describe this girl. She seemed so amazing. She finally realized the feeling she had as she listened to his obvious love for this girl. It was jealousy. Shaking her head slightly Kitty tuned back in to what he was saying. "You know her very well Katzchen. Sie ist mein bester Freund.(1)" Kitty looked at him confused.

"I still don't speak German Kurt." He smile. "I know."

"Give me a hint?" Kitty looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll tell you vat. I vill tell you in German who eet eez I love." Kitty looked crestfallen for didn't understand a word of German, but had an idea that made her agree.

"Ich liebe Dich." Kurt looked at her meaningfully, but knowing she wouldn't understand. Kitty memorized the words. She smiled at him and stood from the bed.

"Thank you for letting me stay for a while." She bent down and kissed his cheek.

As soon as she walked out of the room she bolted down the hallway to her room and turned on her laptop.

"I love the internet." She said as she found a German to English online translator. Typing in the words Ich liebe Dich Kitty waited, and waited, and waited. What is taking this thing so long? She grew frustrated as it processed. It was probably going to come back saying there was a technical error or something like that. Finally the words appeared across her computer scream: I love you. Kitty gasped and sat shocked. Climbing into bed she took one last look at the computer screen and smiled as she began to plan for tomorrow, or later that day depending on how one looked at it.

* * *

(1) She is my best friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's short but I like it this way. I hope you like it too. And thanks to my **TWO** reviewers! You two rock!

**GIZMAC**: Thank you! I know, I like that too.

**otak the Canadian**: Haha! Don't thank me, thank random thoughts and good country songs. And thank you, for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Darn, that would be freaking awesome.

* * *

A sweet smell wafted through Kurt's open doorway. Perking up a bit, he dropped from the ceiling and began to follow his nose. Before he could get far though, he noticed a blue note attatched to his doorframe. Taking it in his hand he began to read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Put on your best suit and come up to the roof of the tower._

Kurt frowned but turned back into his room and began digging through his closet for his suit.

Kitty wrung her hands nervously as she sat on a chair. This was it. She heard the door to the roof creak open slowly. Standing gracefully Kitty sucked in a breath and held it. Kurt stepped onto the roof, surprise registering on his face.

Kurt looked around the roof. Soft music was playing from a hidden source. A café table sat in the middle of the roof. A single red rose stood tall in a crystal vase on the table. Fairy lights and roses decorated the rest of the rooftop. Ivy crept over the top of the roof and created a small blanket at the edge. He noticed steam coming from two plates of food. It looked good. His eyes finally came to rest on a fidgeting Kitty. Her dress was a deep burgundy. The top was strapless and the skirt simply flowed off her hips like a waterfall. She looked perfect.

"Keety?" he questioned. She blushed and stuttered a bit.

"I know what you said last night." She finally said looking him straight in the eye.

"You are my best friend. I never knew how much you meant to me. I figured it out last night when you were there to comfort me. To talk to me when I was frightened. Kurt, I realized just how much I love you." She said the last part softly, a smile played across her lips. Kurt closed the gap between them, his arms sliding around her slim waist, her arms snaking around his shoulders. Gazing into her eyes, he dipped his head to hers in a gentle kiss. Kitty gasped and looked at him and smiled.

"May I havezhis dance milady?" he asked with an exaggerated sweep of his arm. Kitty giggled and nodded as they began to move to the soft music. The stars twinkled down at the young couples blossoming love. Love filled the air that night and there was peace in the world for just a moment.


End file.
